


It's A Date

by orphan_account



Category: Three Days Grace (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You fell asleep and I started making funny faces at your kid to keep them amused and the steward mistook us for a couple” AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Date

The guy sitting next to Neil had fallen asleep.

The dark haired guy was sitting in the window seat on the plane, and his head had slowly tilted against the wall until he was leaning against it, fully asleep.

Neil was seated in the aisle seat and in the middle seat was a baby carrier. The guy had been holding the baby while they were sitting and waiting to get on the plane, and while the plane took off. Neil had actually been impressed by how quiet the baby had been through all of this. It had woken up and cried a little during takeoff, but the guy had quickly soothed it back to sleep.

And then when the baby had been quiet and sleeping again, the guy had put it back in the carrier, presumably to get some sleep himself.

Neil didn’t blame him, the poor guy looked exhausted, pale with dark circles under his eyes.

But about halfway into their six hour flight, the baby began to stir a little, to make little distressed noises.

Neil glanced over when the guy shifted and he figured that he had to do something.

One, because he didn’t want the poor baby to wake up when it had just gotten to sleep, two, because he didn’t want it to start crying, and three, because he didn’t want the dark haired guy to have to wake up when he looked like he so badly needed the rest.

So Neil leaned over to check on the baby, found that the pacifier had fallen down into the carrier.

“Ah that’s why you woke up,” Neil whispered, reaching down to fish the pacifier back out of the carrier to put it back in the baby’s mouth. The tiny baby blinked up at him with pretty, deep blue eyes and made a little watery noise, like it was about to cry.

“Nooo, no no no shhhh no crying now.” Neil reached over to offer the baby his finger, which it grasped readily. It still looked ready to cry though, so Neil started making little silly faces to try and amuse the baby and keep it quiet and happy.

He was so absorbed in doing this, that he really didn’t realize that one of the flight stewardesses had come up next to their row. 

“Excuse me,” she said softly and Neil jumped a little. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you. I just didn’t want to be too loud and I wanted to ask if you or your significant other needed anything.”

Neil blinked, confused for a moment before looking over to the dark haired guy still asleep in the window seat.

“What? Oh no no, he’s not my-I’m just trying to help him out. I don’t even know him.”

The stewardess turned red and tried to backtrack quickly.

“Oh I’m so sorry! I thought...well, can I get either of you anything anyways?”

Neil shook his head, but startled when a soft, raspy voice sounded next to him.

“I’ll take a water please.” Neil looked over to see that the dark haired guy had woken up finally.

“Sure, I’ll be right back.”

After she had left, Neil turned to the guy.

“How long have you been awake?”

“Well, I heard that stewardess call us boyfriends if that’s what you meant.” A sleepy yet wicked grin accompanied these words.

“Yeah...sorry about that. I just didn’t want your baby to start crying and wake you and everyone else up. You looked like you needed the sleep.”

“Oh...thanks, that was nice of you. I’m Matt by the way, and this is Zach. He’s actually my big brother’s baby, not mine, but he got sick on our vacation so I volunteered to just fly back home.”

“Well aren’t you nice. And he’s been pretty good for being sick.” Neil waggled a finger at Zach again, grinning when the baby grabbed at it.

“Yeah he’s pretty mellow.”

“Well it’s nice to meet you both. I’m Neil.”

“Thanks for amusing my brother’s baby, Neil. Well, I guess it’s our baby and we’re boyfriends now, but…” Neil laughed softly, shaking his head. 

“It’s okay, I don’t mind. I guess it kind of  _ did _ look a little weird.”

“I appreciate your help though. You’re right, I did need the sleep.” Matt smiled ruefully. “Think I’m getting sick too so I hope I don’t get you sick.”

“It’ll give me an excuse to extend my vacation,” Neil joked. “But if you want to go back to sleep, I don’t mind.”

“Oh…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep Zach occupied if need by. He looks pretty tired too though.”

“Well alright...thank you.” Matt leaned back against the wall and Neil leaned back to relax a little himself.

“It was nice to meet you Neil,” he heard Matt whisper after a minute.

“Nice to meet you too.”

“Can I buy you lunch when we land to say thanks for helping me out with the baby?”

“I’m not complaining about that.”

“Then it’s a date,” Matt said teasingly and Neil laughed.

“It’s a date.”


End file.
